Hasta la eternidad
by yui the vampire
Summary: Una promesa sin cumplir y un corazón roto que aun guarda la esperanza de volver a ver a quien ama. Slash.


**_Hola a todos, bien he escrito este pequeñofic en lo que acabo los dos ultimos capitulos de una Sorpresa para Remus(jejeje, vil propaganda �u), asi que espero que lo disfruten, ya saben nada de esto me pertenece(tristemente u.u) y como es mi costumbre es un Sirius/Remus, espero que les guste._**

**Hasta la Eternidad**

Era una mañana preciosa, el celeste azul del cielo estaba más hermoso que nunca y el sol brillaba radiante en las alturas, iluminando todo, llenándolo de vida. Algunas nubes, blancas como algodón adornaban con sus figuras y formas ese cielo celestial. Era una mañana perfecta, todo tan radiante. Era una de esas mañanas en las que te da ganas de salir y de disfrutar recostado en el verde pasto, las caricias del sol y de disfrutar de la suave brisa del cielo, dejándote llevar por esa gran paz que se respira en el ambiente; Claro que esto no se aplica para todos, por que ahí en una de las casas que se ven a lo largo de la calle, exactamente en esa casa al final de la esquina, la mas alejada de todas, ahí en esa casa, se distingue una silueta de hombre, el cual se encuentra sentado frente la ventana, mirando de una manera melancólica aquel hermoso paisaje, pero en sus ojos dorados, Remus solo refleja tristeza, dolor y una indescriptible melancolía, tan grande que no se pude describir. Pero... ¿cómo puede estar alguien tan triste en una mañana tan perfecta y hermosa como esta? Oh eso es muy fácil de responder, y eso es porque él ha perdido lo que más alegría le daba en la vida, lo que hacia que se levantara cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios, porque le falta aquel que hacia que todo tuviera sentido, él que era como su aire, aquel que le daba la fuerza suficiente para poder respirar, le falta Sirius. Y ahora Remus no tiene mas motivo para seguir, no tiene mas fuerza para vivir, no tiene esa alegría que tenia antes y que desde hace mucho tiempo perdió.

Han pasado casi cuatro años, cuatro largos años desde que el joven de la cicatriz venció a aquel que robo la vida de sus padres, poniendo fin a toda la maldad que había en su corazón, si es que aun tenia uno, y librando de una vez por todas al mundo mágico de la amenaza más grande que puedo existir jamás. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, por que al final de la guerra aun había alguien que seguía sufriendo, y ese era Remus, que cada mañana se levantaba y se iba a sentar junto a la ventana, la misma ventana desde la cual ahora observa el exterior, mirando como Harry y sus amigos disfrutaban de la mañana, un gran suspiro se escapo de sus labios, y dirigió sus hermosos ojos ahora mas tristes que antes al reloj de pared, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, se acercaba la hora, y sin darle mas importancia, volvió sus ojos al cielo, contemplando ese azul tan hermoso, se encontraba de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz llamo a sus espaldas proclamando su atención.

- Remus- dijo una voz suave desde la puerta- por que no te unes a nosotros? Hace en verdad un día hermoso- dijo un joven de ojos verdes llenos de preocupación

- No gracias Harry- respondió amablemente como hacia siempre que alguien le dirigía la palabra- quiero estar un rato mas aquí, no te preocupes- una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- ve a divertirte junto a Ron y Hermione yo estaré bien

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir?- volvió a insistir el moreno

- Sí, estoy seguro- de nuevo esa sonrisa que en lugar de tranquilizar a Harry hacia que se preocupara mas- anda ve

- Bien, nosotros estaremos un rato ahí fuera, así que si tienes ganas de unirte a nosotros ya sabes donde encontrarnos

- Muy bien, gracias por la invitación- Remus vio como Harry salía de la habitación, para reunirse de nuevo con sus dos amigos, para de nuevo volver a contemplar el cielo- estoy seguro de que te hubiera encantado disfrutar de un día como este- una sonrisa melancólica adorno la cara del licántropo, antes de que retomara su habitual seriedad.

En el jardín Harry iba al encuentro de sus dos amigos, los cuales al verlo se dirigieron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba.

- Y bien, ¿cómo esta?- pregunto una preocupada joven de cabellos alborotados

- Igual que siempre, sin ganas de nada- respondió el chico

- Esto es muy preocupante en verdad, tenemos que hacer algo, nunca creí poder ver a Remus tan triste- agregó su pelirrojo amigo

- Ya lo sé Ron, creí que el mudarme aquí serviría de algo, pero él parece tan ausente que apenas nota mi compañía

- No creí que estuviera tan triste- Hermione dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba Remus- me da tanta pena verle de esa manera

- Sí a mí también. Harry tenemos que hacer algo- volvió a insistir el pelirrojo

- No hay nada que podamos hacer Ron- respondió el aludido dando un pequeño suspiro- siempre se sienta en la misma ventana a ver como pasan las horas- dijo cabizbajo- saben? hay días en los que creo que ya se ha recuperado, pero... hay otros en los que lo veo aun peor de cómo esta hoy- agrego el moreno viendo tristemente a sus amigos

En ese preciso instante, antes de que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, los tres jóvenes escucharon como se habría la puerta de la casa, dejando ver a un Remus, vestido completamente de negro y con una gabardina del mismo color, la cual le quedaba algo grande, el castaño adoraba esa gabardina, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que aun tenia de él y le permitían cuando menos tenerlo un poco mas cerca, a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba. Remus se quedo unos segundos de pie en el marco de la puerta, dirigió su vista unos instantes al cielo, cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, cuando se disponía a irse, escucho de nuevo la voz de Harry

- Remus, adonde vas?- cuestiono el moreno

- Hoy es 20, recuerdas?- y con una sonrisa emprendió su camino, dejando de nuevo solos a los tres jóvenes que le siguieron con la mirada, hasta perderle de vista en una esquina

- Harry- llamó la chica- ¿tú sabes a donde se dirige?

- Va a verle- fue la simple respuesta del chico

- A que se refería con eso de "hoy es 20"

- Hoy es su aniversario- una expresión de completo entendimiento se reflejó en los rostros de sus amigos mientras dirigían sus miradas a la esquina por la cual había desaparecido minutos antes el apuesto hombre lobo.

* * *

Remus caminaba por las calles, con la mirada siempre al frente, luchando contra el dolor que sentía, luchando contra todo la tristeza que había en su corazón, no permitiendo que las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus dorados ojos salieran y reflejaran todo lo que en ese momento sentía. El simple hecho de tener que dirigirse a aquel lugar lo hacia sentirse mucho más triste que de costumbre, pero sabia que tenia que ir, se lo había prometido, le había prometido que iría a verle, siempre en la misma fecha, a la misma hora, en el lugar en donde se declararon su amor por primera vez, donde se dieron aquel primer beso que reflejaba cuanto se amaban y donde después de casi trece años separados se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo y su amor renació aun más fuerte que nunca.

Con todos estos recuerdos y pensamientos Remus se acercaba mas a su destino, el cual era un pequeño parque que casi nadie conocía, pero al cual ellos iban desde que lo descubrieron en una de esas tantas caminatas que solían hacer. Remus miraba a lo lejos aquel parque, que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado seguía, igual de hermoso. El joven hombre volvió a emprender su camino hasta llegar a uno de los árboles mas grandes del parque, el cual se encontraba mas alejado que todos los demás, ya ahí paso uno de sus finos y delicados dedos sobre una inscripción que decía: "S.B y R.L. juntos hasta la eternidad".

- Como te extraño Sirius- al decir esto una lagrima recorrió el fino rostro del licántropo- no entiendo por que no te quedaste a mi lado, aunque no te culpo por eso, nadie tiene completo control sobre el destino- yo he estado bien... jeje, bueno para que mentirte, la verdad es que podría estar peor, y créeme que lo he estado, pero he mejorado, aunque me duele mucho el no poder ver esos hermosos ojos tuyos todos los días, el no poder besarte, abrazarte, el simple hecho de tener en mi tu recuerdo hace que cuando menos si no vivo, logre sobrevivir, ya que eso es lo único que me queda ahora, porque en el momento en que vi como desaparecías tras ese velo, en como acababa tu vida, en ese momento acabo la mía, por tú eras mi vida- y sin poderlo soportar mas Remus se dejo caer, apoyando la espalda sobre ese gran árbol rompió en llanto, un llanto lleno de sufrimiento y de la mas amarga tristeza nunca antes vista, esa tristeza que solo se conoce cuando pierdes lo mas importante que hay en tu vida- lo siento, se que prometí no volver a llorar de esta manera pero... es que no puedo evitarlo, oh Dios, como te extraño amor mío.

Mientras Remus se encontraba en aquel gran árbol, recordando al amor que perdió, una figura masculina que se encontraba no muy lejos de él, lo observaba atentamente, acompañándolo y compartiendo en un profundo silencio su pena. Aquél hombre lo miraba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, escuchando, viendo como con cada palabra pronunciada una lagrima de dolor recorría el rostro del joven lobo.

- Sabes amor?- sin percatarse aun de que no estaba solo, Remus volvió a hablar - nunca perdí la esperanza de que un día te volvieras a reunir conmigo, le rogué a Albus que hiciera lo posible para poder recuperarte, le suplique que buscara la manera de sacarte de ahí, lo hice todos los días hasta que por fin accedió a pedirle a los del ministerio que encontraran la forma de que te volvieras a reunirte con nosotros, conmigo, pero... no importo cuanto lo intentaran cada esfuerzo parecía inútil, pero yo seguí esperando, y espere hasta que todas mis esperanzas desaparecieron, al igual que lo hiciste tú tras ese velo- unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, y dando un suspiro Remus continuo-aun me cuesta aceptar que no volverás a estar a mi lado, cuando menos no ahora, y el día en que nos volveremos a encontrar esta muy lejos aun, pero ese simple pensamiento, el simple hecho de saber que en algún momento del tiempo volveremos a estar juntos me da algo de fuerza para poder sobrevivir, hasta el día en que te vuelva a tener a mi lado, y entonces podrás cumplir la promesa que me hiciste aquel día, ¿recuerdas?, me prometiste que estarías conmigo has... - y antes de que Remus pudiera terminar la frase alguien lo hizo por él

- Hasta la eternidad- el joven que hasta hace unos momentos había permanecido en silencio, hablo terminando la frase empezada por Remus- nunca la he olvidado- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios

- E... eres... como es posible?- Remus se había dado la vuelta de golpe, mirando al hombre delante suyo, aun sin creerlo, creyendo que se trataba de una mala jugada de su inconsciente que le hacia ver a aquel por el que había llorado tanto- ¿Sirius? ¿en... en verdad eres tú?

- Si, soy yo, amor- fue la simple respuesta- he vuelto para que podamos estar juntos, tal y como te lo prometí- de los ojos de Remus brotaban las lagrimas descontroladamente, mirando sin poder creerlo al hombre que estaba delante suyo

- Dime esto es verdad o estoy soñando

- Es verdad amor- Sirius se acerco un poco mas a Remus, extendiendo una mano hasta tocar el rostro del castaño- es tan real como que puedes sentir mi mano sobre tu rostro

- Al fin vamos a poder estar juntos- Remus abrazo fuertemente a Sirius, y este devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad- ahora estaremos eternamente juntos

- Así es amor, estaremos juntos por la eternidad- Sirius separo un poco el rostro de Remus y lo beso, reflejando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía y Remus respondió de la misma manera perdiéndose en la sensación de ese beso que había esperado por tantos años.

- Sirius se separo dulcemente de su amado chico y le volvió a dar un ultimo y fuerte abrazo y mirando dentro de sus dorados ojos, volvió a hablar.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos amor, nos están esperando

- Esta bien, vamos- Remus era feliz de nuevo, casi tan feliz como Sirius, por que ahora se volvían a tener el uno al otro- Sirius siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?

- Claro que si mi querido Remus, estaré contigo hasta la eternidad- y dicho esto ambos hombres desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

* * *

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, Harry y los otros habían salido a buscar a aquel que era como su segundo padrino, él sabia donde debía de estar, ya que Remus le había hablado del lugar, y ya que habían decidido separarse el joven pensó que seria una buena idea buscar primero en ese sitio. Harry por fin llego al parque y ahí junto a un gran árbol se encontraba la silueta de Remus, recostado al pie del árbol, parecía completamente dormido, pero cuando el chico de ojos verdad se hubo acercado aun mas se dio cuenta de al fin el sufrimiento de Remus había acabado, ya que ahora se encontraba al lado de la persona que mas amaba. Harry contemplo el rostro de su antiguo maestro, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios y su rostro se veía lleno de paz, el moreno no puedo sentir mas que felicidad por su amigo, y al ponerse de pie, para esperar a que llegaran sus otros compañeros, puedo notar la inscripción que había en aquel árbol, vio las iniciales y la frase debajo de estas: " S.B y R.L juntos hasta la eternidad", y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, porque sabia que Remus volvía a ser feliz de nuevo.

**_Si se que quedo súper dramatico ;.; ,pero es que estaba inspirada en ese momento y pues al final asi me a quedado espero que les guste, jejeje, porque a mi si p,como de costumbre me gustaria saber que os ha parcido asi que si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues tambien siempre es bueno recibir una que otra critica,jejeje solo asi podre mejorar, bye_**

**_yui the vampire_**


End file.
